dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dexter's Kill List
Dexter's List of Kills (a separate list from The Kill Guide is a collection of all characters killed by Dexter Morgan, with possible assistance by another character (such as Lumen Pierce). The list unfortunately cannot be placed in an accurate order, as many of the victims were identified during the Bay Harbor Butcher Case by FBI Agent Frank Lundy's Task Force. The only kills that can be confirmed in number are those counted back from when Dexter confirmed his kills at 67 (who deserved to die by his standards) in Episode 501: My Bad, with Arthur Mitchell being the 67th. Counting from that point, Rankin would be 68, then Boyd Fowler was 69, and so on. However, Rankin may not have deserved to die by Dexter's standards. According to Darkly Dreaming Dexter, with the addition of Father Donovan, the total blood slide count was 37. This adds up with the series, as Dexter the victims that Dexter took blood slides from added up to a total of 46 by the end of Season 2 (until those slides were confiscated). When counting back from Trinity, it must be taken into consideration that there are time skips between Seasons, as proven between the end of Season 2 and the start of Season 3, where Dexter's box of blood slides has several slides in it, with the addition of Carnival Worker. So eyes must be kept on the box after Season 3 and Season 4's opening. At the end of Season 2, the slide number is clear, and, given that he states he has seen 67 die, one can estimate how many slides have been in the box, if that statement is true. However, Dexter only started taking blood slides after Alex Timmons, so there are a number of unaccounted victims before that point including Mary. It should also be noted that Dexter has not taken blood slides from a number of his other victims, including his brother, and then people he kills on the spot such as Dan Mendell. With the introduction of Dexter Early Cuts, some inconsistency exists in the timeline where characters are killed. Dexter claims in the series that Harry lived another year before he died, which would have been 1996 if Brian was correct, after Mary was killed. However, Gene Marshall met his end in June of 1993, which was Deb's 16th birthday. That would make her 29 at the start of Season 1, with Dexter being around her age. This is inconsistent with Brian Moser's age, which is supposed to be 38, which suggests he's actually 7 to 9 years older than his brother. However, it is highly possible that Brian was just rounding the number. A major inconsistency is that, despite Gene Marshall being killed prior to taking blood slides, he still has a blood slide in Dexter's box. Also, Dexter states during Alex Timmons' Early Cuts episode that he had killed dozens of people. However, if one does the math, and the 67 killed is correct, there should only be a few kills he has made that do not have blood slides. Dexter's hair also seems to make an inconsistency. Juan Rinez was apparently killed when Dexter had short hair, and so was Gene Marshall. Since Juan Rinez is implied to have been Dexter's second kill, and he was seen to have cut his hair before Harry's funeral, this would seemingly have to place Gene between Mary and Juan. However, it is possible that Dexter grew his hair back after his father's death, killed Marshall with it long, and then cut it again. Debra's birthday seems to fix this inconsistency. In the flashback before he kills Juan Rinez, she is seen celebrating a birthday, wearing her glasses, while Harry is alive and well. Then, in Gene Marshall's early cuts episode, Debra is seen on her sixteenth birthday, not wearing her glasses. Harry is also mentioned in past tense and not seen in that episode, so it is implied he had died by that point. This would mean that Gene Marshall was either Dexter's third, or fifth non-blood slide kill. Some inconsistencies seem to have been fixed by "The Kill Room" on the Showtime website. According to that, Gene was killed after Alex, which would be consistent with the show. Numbers by Season Season 2 Confirmed on Episode 209: Resistance is Futile, Dexter took samples of 46 individuals. If the math is done correctly, numbers can be determined for each victim shown within the series during the current storyline. People he had not taken blood from were Mary, Juan Rinez, Robert Milson, and Peter Thorton. The Victims (List) A separate section will have details on each of those killed, but this list is just of the names of people Dexter has killed and with a basic COD (Cause of Death). He has killed at least 117 people to date, not including any unaccounted kills made before he began collecting blood slides. Prior to Humans 0. Buddy and various other animals Prior to Blood Slides 1. Mary - Stabbed to death 2. Juan Rinez - Stabbed in the heart 3. Robert Milson - Stabbed in the heart 4. Peter Thorton - Neck sawed out First Box 5. Alex Timmons - 1st blood slide. Stabbed in the heart by Dexter Victims with unknown blood slide order 6. Gene Marshall - Seen when Dexter looks through his blood slides 7. Cindy Landon - Sawn in half 8. Rick Jensen - Identified on the board 9. Jeff Linder - Identified on the board 10. Renzo Sandoval - Identified on the board 11. Carlos Gutierrez - Identified on the board 12. Dylan Maddock - Identified on the board 13. Robert Thatcher - Seen in the freezer 14. Marcus White - Seen in the freezer 15. Oscar Sota - Seen in the freezer 16. Joseph Cepeda - Seen in the freezer 17. Chad Carpenter - Identified on the board 18. Shannon Reynolds - Identified on the board 19. Anthony Rodrigo - Identified by Debra 20. Luke Wellens - Identified during slide show presentation 21. Andy Jorgen - Identified during slide show presentation 22. Rachel Rhodes - Identified during slide show presentation 23. Kevin Mott - Identified during slide show presentation 24. Jerry Voltic - Identified during slide show presentation 25. Sean Dibberman - Identified during slide show presentation 26. Berry Cooper - Identified during slide show presentation 27. Herbert Washington - Identified during slide show presentation 28. Jacob Wilson - Identified during slide show presentation 29. George Hoss - Identified during slide show presentation 30. Olman Estavez - Identified during slide show presentation 31. Rick Cross - Identified on the list 32. Peter Matherson - Identified on the list 33. Alan Elson - Identified on the list 34. Henry Vortman - Identified on the list 35. Larry Costes - Identified on the list 36. Marty Terison - Identified on the list 37. Buck Forester - Identified via a file 38. Alan Matherson - Identified via a file 39. Thomas Hillstat - Identified via a file 40. Larry Mueller - Identified by LaGuerta 41. Marcetti - First kill after meeting Rita Bennett 1 Unknown Victim 43. Mike Donovan - 39th blood slide. Neck sawed out with power saw 44. Jamie Jaworski - 40th blood slide. Decapitated with a cleaver 45. Matt Chambers - 41th blood slide. Stabbed in the heart 46. Jorge Castillo - 42nd blood slide. Neck sawed out with power saw 47. Valerie Castillo - 43rd blood slide. Jugular sliced with knife 48. Emmett Meridian - 44th blood slide. Neck sawed out with power saw 49. Brian Moser - Neck slashed - made to look like a suicide. No blood taken No victims between seasons 50. Little Chino - 45th blood slide. Stabbed in the heart with his machete 51. Roger Hicks - 46th blood slide. Stabbed in the heart 52. Ken Olson - Decapitated with a cleaver. No blood taken 53. Santos Jimenez - 47th blood slide ("lost"). Dismembered with a chainsaw 54. Jose Garza - Neck sawed out with a power saw. No blood taken 55. Esteban Famosa - Killed off screen, possibly stabbed or had neck broken. No blood taken 56. Teo Famosa - Shot in the head, with James Doakes assistance. No blood taken 57. Lila West - Stabbed in the heart (while put on drugs, to not feel pain). No blood taken Total number of slides in first box: 46 Second Box Possible first four victims 58. Adam Rowe - Identified via a file on Dexter's computer 59. Alfred Norris - Identified via a file on Dexter's computer 60. Matt Parker - Identified via a file on Dexter's computer 61. Michael Rose - Identified via a file on Dexter's computer Victims in known order 62. Carnival Worker - 5th Blood slide. Decapitated 63x. Oscar Prado - Knife turned on him in self defense (undeserved). No blood taken. 64. Fred Bowman - 6th Blood slide. Stabbed in the neck 65x. Nathan Marten - Strangled (undeserved by Code standards). No blood taken 66. Ethan Turner - 7th blood slide. Stabbed in the heart 67. Clemson Galt - 8th blood slide. Stabbed in the heart 68x. Camilla Figg - Fed poison key lime pie (merciful killing, at her request). No blood taken 69. Miguel Prado - Strangled to death. No blood taken 70. George Washington King - Neck snapped. No blood taken 12 Unknown Victims 83. Benito Gomez - 21st blood slide. Stabbed in the heart 84. Zoey Kruger - 22nd blood slide. Stabbed in the heart 85x. Jonathan Farrow - 23rd blood slide (broken). Decapitated (undeserved kill) 86. Stan Beaudry - 23rd blood slide. Neck sawed out with power saw 87. Arthur Mitchell - 24th blood slide. Beaten to death with his hammer No victims between seasons 88x. Rankin - Beaten to death out of rage (possibly undeserved kill). No blood taken. 89. Boyd Fowler - 25th blood slide. Stabbed in the heart, with Lumen watching. 90. Dan Mendell - Shot by Lumen Pierce, Neck snapped by Dexter. No blood taken. 91. Lance Robinson - Strangled. No blood taken. 92. Cole Harmon - 1st blood slide (Lumen). Stabbed in the heart by Dexter with Lumen watching. 93x. Stan Liddy - Stabbed in self defense. No blood taken. 13 Unknown Victims 107. Ben - 39th blood slide. Heart stopped with a defibrillator. 108. Roger - 40th blood slide. Heart stopped with a defibrillator. 109. Joe Walker - 41st blood slide. Skull crushed with a hammer, and stabbed in the chest. 110. Julio Benes - 42nd blood slide. Throat slashed. 111. Walter Kenney - 43rd blood slide. Suffocated with a pillow. 112. Nick - Drowned in the river he was baptized in. Unknown at this time if any blood was taken. 113x. Norm - Stabbed with a pitchfork (Imagined Brian doing it). No blood taken. 114. Steve Dorsey - Stabbed in the stomach. No blood taken. 115. Beth Dorsey - Trapped in a room with her gas bomb, "Wormwood". No blood taken. 116. Alberto - Stabbed in the stomach with a harpoon. No blood taken. 117. Travis Marshall - Slide number currently unknown. Stabbed in the chest. *Note: An X means an undeserved/merciful kill, thus does not count towards Dexter's "67 Deserved". *Note: According to the commercial "Turned Upside Down", Dexter's blood slide box had 23 slides in it when he inserted the 24th (apparently Trinity's). If Trinity was the 24th blood slide he took by the end of Season 4, then the unaccounted killings in between Seasons 3 and 4 totals to 12. This brings Dexter's total kill-list (minus any killings that were done somewhere in history without blood slides) to 86 "deserved" killings. The blood slide count in the commercial could be canon, judging by how specific the number is. Add that up with all the kills in Season 5 and you get 92 kills. There are still unaccounted killings between his earliest kills and Alex Timmons however, since he did not start taking blood slides until after him. *At the beginning of season 5, Dexter says he has seen 67 people who deserve to die. Despite saying see, it is highly unlikely he included ones he only saw, such as Jenna Lincoln and Billy Fleeter. The total kills amount to 92 by the end of season five. However, if the "Turned Upside Down" commercial is incorrect, that would mean there were only 80 kills. Then, taking out the six undeserving, that leaves 74. Taking out the four deserving from season 5, that means Dexter has killed 70 people prior to season 5. This means that Dexter, while still wrong, was not far off. However, it is highly likely the "Turned Upside Down" trailer was correct, given the amount of slides seen in the first episode of season four highly surpasses eight. *After killing Walter Kenney, Dexter drops his box of slides causing them to fall out of order and even break. However it is clear that Walter Kenney's slide is the 43rd slide of the box, suggesting that there were at least 13 unaccounted kills between seasons 5 and 6. This number could be as high as 24, depending on whether the 12 possible kills between seasons 3 and 4 implicated by the "Turned Upside Down" commercial is correct or not. Accounting for the 46 slides in the first box, 43 slides in the second box (plus the recent addition of Travis Marshall) and the 23 known kills where Dexter did not collect blood for his collection (Plus the broken slide of Jonathan Farrow, Harmon's slide which he gave to Lumen, Santos Jimenez's slide, which Dexter is presumed to have been lost, and Nick, who may or may not have had blood taken) - this brings Dexter's total number of known killings to 117. During the Series Prior to the Series Prominent Victims The following are victims that held a special meaning to Dexter, or caused a special event to unfold. *Mary Mary was a woman who thought she was helping those that were sick by overdosing her patients with morphine, killing them. Harry pointed her out to Dexter whom took action and ended up wrapping her entire house in plastic, readying her for a kill. This one was a bit messy in the end but certainly the most meaningful. Dexter stabs her multiple times in the side of the torso until she is dead. Dexter did not take a blood slide from her. *Juan Rinez Juan is a pimp who beat one of his prostitutes to death, for unknown reasons. Being one of Harry Morgan's sought after targets, Dexter thought the best way to make his father and his dark passenger happy would be to kill Juan. So he tracked him down and Harry caught him in the act of dismembering his body in plastic, which both made the demon inside of Harry satisfied, and sickened the man holding it, who ended up committing suicide shortly thereafter, as he couldn't live with himself after seeing what Dexter was capable of doing to another human being, and realizing what he had created. Dexter did not take a blood slide from him. *Alex Timmons Alex is a former sniper for the Marines who was discharged and then, for unknown reasons, then killed four random, innocent people by sniping them. He was presumably arrested on suspicion of doing so and then released, which would explain how he came into Dexter's sight as a potential victim. Dexter kills him with a single stab to the chest with an USMC combat knife, a reference to Alex's being in the marines and collects his very first blood slide for his collection. In the Early Cuts series, Alex had murdered three children, though this was not canon in the Showtimes series-in the Showtimes series, none of his victims were children, apart from a seventeen-year old girl. *Brian Moser. Brian is Dexter Morgan's older brother and strangely enough, shares somewhat of a "family trait" where he murders people in a similar fashion to his brother (except with surgical, precise cuts). Brian was present at their mother's death and unfortunately ended up in an Psychiatric hospital until he was 21 years old, where he was then released and took on the alias Rudy Cooper off of a man he had killed. Brian would continue killing until he finally desired to get his brother's attention, finding out that the two of them were exactly the same. Thus, Brian started setting up clues to help Dexter recall who he was and eventually the two meet face to face (as brother and brother), with a bad ending that leaves Debra Morgan in a tragic state and Brian dead, made to look like a suicide. Dexter intended to kill Brian while he was still asleep, that way he wouldn't know what was going to hit him. He woke up however and the two shared an emotional conversation, before Dexter slit his brother's neck with a knife and left him to bleed out just like his victims. Dexter does not take a blood slide from his brother, claiming he wasnt a trophy, but needed to be put down. *Santos Jimenez Santos is one of Laura Moser's Killers, specifically the man responsible for sawing her into pieces along with several other people in a shipping container. This incident would forever warp Dexter and Brian's life, turning them into serial killers, with dexter eventually finding Santos, working in a bar in tampa. When the two finally met, Dexter played into finding out more about Santos until finally attacking him viciously and nearly killing him, until deciding not to at the last moment. This would create a problem, as Santos followed Dexter and ended up trying to kill him, which failed and only prompted Dexter to follow him to an abandoned cabin, where Santos was sawed into pieces just like he had done to Dexter's mother long ago. Dexter does collect a blood slide from santos, according to the kill list his blood slide was "lost". It is unknown if Dexter had placed it as the 46th slide of his first box or not. *Lila West Lila is a fiery woman that introduced herself to Dexter at an NA meeting whenever he had to fess up to a false addiction to drugs (to save himself from suspicion by Rita after framing Paul Bennett). She comes off immediately as a foul-mouthed woman with a British accent and a bad addiction to fire (arsonist). She initially causes a terrible breakup between Rita and Dexter, that ends up with Dexter and Lila being in a relationship with Rita sitting on the sidelines. It is because of Lila that Dexter foolishly listened to her advice, ultimately changing the way he did things until he finally realized what a crazy woman she was. She ends up using both Dexter and Batista, but still feels a strong emotional connection to Dexter regardless of this, even as he kills her later on. Dexter only makes the choice to kill Lila after multiple attempts to tell her to back off (which fail), her killing of James Doakes and threatening the lives of his children, to which he responds by following her to Paris, stabbing her in the heart with a blade and resting her body in a clear plastic body bag, eventually zipping it closed, but insures that she doesn't feel any pain when doing so with a spinal epidural needle. Dexter doesn't take a blood slide from her. *Miguel Prado Miguel was Dexter's first "partner". He is also the brother of one of Dexter's victims (Oscar Prado). He was killed by Dexter after he killed Ellen Wolf for threatening his career as an A.D.A (claiming she put the guilty back on the streets and deserved to die) and targeted Maria LaGuerta. Dexter kills Miguel with a metal wire, wrapped around his neck, eventually breaking his neck. Dexter doesn't take a blood slide from him. He does however remove several patches of skin off Miguel's shoulder, only to frame George Washington King for killing him. *George Washington King Dexter originally planned to kill George King, however, he was forced to do so when King held him captive. Interestingly enough, King is the only one of Dexter's victims to have him tied down, and on the verge of killing him. However, Dexter escapes, breaking his hand in the process and kills King by breaking his neck and throwing his body onto an incoming police cruiser, staging it as a suicide. Dexter does not take a blood slide from him, only because he did not have enough time to do so. *Arthur Mitchell Arthur Mitchell was a successful serial killer that was active for 30 years, as well as a family man. With a confirmed killcount of 271+ he is the most prolific serial killer that Dexter has ever encountered and killed. Dexter takes a blood slide from him, making him the 12th confirmed blood slide in the second box. He is so far the only main antagonist killed by Dexter to have a blood slide taken from him. *Boyd Fowler, Dan Mendell, Cole Harmon Dexter takes a blood slide from Boyd, but not Dan. He does take a blood slide from Cole, however, he gives it to Lumen. His reason for targeting them is they are members of The Group. The other two members, Alex Tilden and Jordan Chase, are killed by Lumen. Witnessed *Jenna Lincoln - Killed by Peter Thorton, while Dexter watched from afar. *Billy Fleeter - Killed by Miguel Prado under Dexter's supervision. *Alex Tilden - Killed by Lumen Pierce under Dexter's supervision. *Jordan Chase - Killed by Lumen Pierce under Dexter's supervision. Attempted Kills *Josh - A boy who bullied Dexter when he was a teenager. Harry intervened before Dexter could kill him, and warned him that there were consequences for everything he did. *Jenna Lincoln - Dexter arrived at her house to kill her, only to discover a note, which lead him to an address, where he witnesses Peter Thorton killing her. *Jeremy Downs - Dexter attempted to kill him, but then decided not to after he told him he only killed the man because he raped him. Dexter later discovers that Jeremy was lying, and decided to go after him again. This time, however, the police arrived and arrested Jeremy before Dexter could kill him. Later, after being in custody, he kills himself in a fashion similar to how he killed his victims. *Jimmy Sensio - Dexter suffered from performance anxiety and decided to let him go, only because he was blind. He later flees town. Dexter took a blood slide from him, though, he later cleaned it when he didn't kill Jimmy. *Robert Brunner - Dexter was going to kill him, until he discovered he was an ankle brace, and therefore not one of the men responsible for hurting Lumen. *Joseph Quinn - Dexter intended to kill him because he believed he was the one who was keeping him under surveillance. However, when he goes to where he believes Quinn is, he is instead greeted by Stan Liddy, who had actually been the one watching him all along. *Brother Sam - Dexter stalks him to his house, where he supposedly shoots and kills Nick. Dexter then follows Sam to his garage, where he intends to use the M99 on him. However, Sam is alerted of Dexter's presence by the dog, Eli, and takes Dexter into the garage, revealing that Nick is alive and well, and that it was him who shot at Sam. *Leo Hernandez - Dexter tracked him to his house, and waited for him to come out so he could kill him. However, Mike Anderson and some other cops showed up, and a shootout ensued that ended in his death. *Jonah Mitchell - Confronted him in a hardware store and attempted to kill him. However, after Jonah reveals that Rebecca Mitchell killed herself because of their mother's obsession with their father, and that he killed her because of this, Dexter decides to spare him, despite Jonah begging him to kill him. Later Successes *Little Chino - Dexter accidentally woke him up when cutting his cheek, and he managed to escape. Dexter tried to kill him again, this time with a tranquilizer gun, but he knew he was coming for him, so, Dexter was attacked by his gang members. Dexter does manage to kill him later on. *Santos Jimenez- Dexter brutally beat him in the bar Santos Jimenez works at, he attempted to kill him with a knife from the bar until Lila calls him and talks him out of it (she thought she was talking him out of using drugs). Dexter leaves him there and goes back to the hotel he and Lila stayed in. Later when Dexter was walking out of the bowling alley where he bowls with Batista, and Masuka, Santos Jimenez attempted to kill him, but ran away when Lila yelled for help. Dexter follows him to his secret cabin in the everglades, and he kills him with a chainsaw. *Boyd Fowler - Dexter injected him, but before he could take him to the kill room, Boyd shot him with tranquilizer. Later on, Dexter does manage to kill him. *Arthur Mitchell - Dexter's first attempt at his life was when Arthur attempted suicide, and Dexter grabbed him to keep him from falling. Then, realizing he would technically still be dying by his hand, Dexter began to loosen his grip, but before Arthur could fall, several people helped Dexter pull him up. Several episodes later, at thanksgiving, Dexter pulls Arthur off of Jonah, and throws him in the kitchen, grabbing a knife as they fall down. Arthur's wife and daughter come in, and get to Arthur, all looking in fear at Dexter. Dexter leaves the residence, angry. Dexter attempts to kill him once again, using the M99 to knock him out and the places him in the van. But Dexter is arrested for hit and run shortly after, leaving Arthur in the van. *Travis Marshall - Dexter wraps a cord around his neck when he gets in his car, and tells him to drive to the arranged kill site. However, on the drive, Travis reveals that he was too weak to do any of the killings, and Professor Gellar had to do them all. Dexter lets Travis go, hoping he will eventually lead him to Gellar, and then drops his car off at his house. Others *Also note that Tony Tucci and Debra Morgan were both tied down by Brian and left for Dexter to kill, however, Dexter didn't even try, since neither of them fit the code. *Dexter also implied, to Doakes, that he could "unleash the beast at anytime". However, Doakes told him that he (Dexter) would "hate himself for the rest of his life". *Miguel Prado tells Dexter to "keep an open mind" about Ellen Wolf, though Dexter decides against killing her. She is later killed by Miguel. *Dexter's Dark Passenger also seemed to imply that Dexter should kill Ramon Prado, as a mercy killing of sorts, but Dexter did not. *The Dark Passenger also implied that Dexter should kill Lumen Pierce, because she had seen Dexter kill Boyd, and that she seemed to be dying at the time. Indirect Deaths *Harry Morgan - Harry killed himself after walking in on Dexter killing Juan Rinez. Dexter later guessed that this was because he couldn't live with himself after seeing what Dexter was capable of doing to another human being, after he had taught Dexter how to get away with murder. *Paul Bennett - Beaten to death in prison after being sent there for using heroin, which Dexter injected into him. *James Doakes - Was killed in an explosion by Lila West, who was trying to keep Dexter from being caught. *Ellen Wolf - Killed by Miguel Prado, after Dexter allowed him to kill Fleeter. This gave Miguel the confidence to kill Ellen, who he'd wanted dead. *Kyle Butler - Beaten to death by Arthur Mitchell while he was looking for the alias Dexter was using. *Rita Morgan - Killed by Arthur Mitchell while Dexter was away. Arthur wanted revenge on Dexter for causing him so much trouble. Resources General Information on Victims http://www.sho.com/site/dexter/victim_files.do Category:Characters killed by Dexter Category:Deceased Category:Characters